


Beginning of the End

by Bloodytears87



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Hydra (Marvel), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: The winter solider is sent to kill Howard Stark and steal the serum. Mission: leave no witnesses. A hiccup in the mission occurs however in the for of the Tiny Tony Stark who wasn't suppose to be with the Starks that night. Winter is conflicted. Tony Stark was another mission, recruit if able. After taking care of the elder Starks Winter brings the child back to Hydra with him.





	Beginning of the End

Smoke. It was pooling inside the car, filling up his tiny lungs. He could taste copper too. Smart beyond his six years of life, Tony knew it was blood he was tasting. The crash had been hard, unexpected. Scary. In the front seat his father was coughing, barely conscious, his mother wasn’t moving at all and even he knew that couldn’t be good. He wanted to move, reach out to them but his seat belt held him firmly in place, having jammed when they crashed. His small shaking hands couldn’t press hard enough on the button to get him free.

Before he knew what was happening his father was grabbed and yanked from the car. The smoke was still too thick for him to see but he could hear the yelling, grunts of pain and then nothing.

The small child pushed himself back in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. His heart was beating so hard and fast he was sure whatever monster must be out there could hear it. How could they not when it was so loud even in his own ears. His mom had yet to move and Tony couldn’t tell if she was breathing or not.

“M-mama?” the little brunet whispered, sound barely coming out as a dark shadow approached the other side of the car. Was it the monster? Was it going to take mama too? Was he next? His mind raced with so many unanswered questions. His head was really starting to hurt now.

He was startled into silence when a hand reached into the car resting on his mother’s throat. A choked sob exacted him and the hand paused. Tony knew he must have been heard but he couldn’t stop himself as the tears started welling up in his soft chestnut eyes. Loud sobs racked his tiny frame. After a moment the hand pulled away from his mother’s neck and a second later the back door was being yanked open with no small amount of force judging by the way the hinges creaked strain.

Looking up Tony saw that it was not a monster but a man. Long brown locks covered most his face. The parts it didn’t were covered by some type of black mask that reminded Tony of a muzzle. Only his gunmetal eyes were showing. Tony couldn’t read them like he could most people. They looked blank yet that started to melt away as he took in the appearance of the little boy. Slowly the blank was washed away and something that could have been concern flashed though them.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from flinching back when a hand began reaching towards him. The man hesitated only a moment before continuing to reach inside the car for Tony. Before the little boy could do anything his seat belt was popped open and he was free. He could hear the man speaking to him through the fog of panic taking over his head. He couldn’t understand though. Was he speaking English?

Realizing the child could not understand the man switched to broken English. “Come out,” he said trying to coax Tony from the car without having to drag him out.

“M-mama?” Tony asked, large tears still leaking down his cheeks.

The man shook his head and Tony somehow understood that his mother was not alive. She hadn’t been moving, he should not have been surprised but it only made him sob louder, harder until his throat and chest hurt.

Eventually the man was able to get Tony to slide over the seat and out of the car. He mumbled words of comfort to the young boy and let him cry into his shoulder. His mother was gone, he didn’t want to see what had happened to his father. Deep down he knew he was dead too but it hadn’t been in the accident like with mama.

“I’m sorry little one,” he heard the man whisper by his ear. “I had orders…”

“W-who are you?” Tony asked with the curiosity only a six year old could manage in such a situation. There was a long silence and Tony was sure the man would not answer him.

“They call me the Winter Soldier,” he finally spoke.

“Winter…” Tony decided to that would be what he would call him. The man didn’t protest so he guessed it was okay.

That night Tony was brought back to Hydra. The soldiers handlers were not pleased but left it to whom ever was in charge to decide what would happen to him now. The man, Alexander Peirce had pried Tony from Winter’s arms, the boy not wanting to let go. They took Winter away then and Peirce had questioned Tony on what he knew. It was obvious that the small child understood what had happened to his parents and who was responsible. However he was also clearly smarter than any other child his age. There had been something in the papers only a few years ago about how Stark’s son had already build his first circuit board at the age of four. Hydra could use this boy. But they needed to make him loyal.

They wouldn’t do anything drastic just a little shock to the system would be enough. Smiling in a way that made Tony uncomfortable Peirce lead him to another room with just a chair in the middle.

“This wont hurt Tony and it’ll all be over soon,” the man told him, voice not unkind yet in a way that made the little boy want to run right back to Winter’s arms. That night they strapped Tony into the chair and altered his memories of his parents death. His screams were so loud yet no one came to save him. It was the first time they’d done it to him yet it would not be the last.


End file.
